


Yellow Brick Road [MHEA Art!]

by KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic, victoriaandalbert



Series: MHEA 2020 Yellow Brick Road [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sweet Home Alabama Fusion, Fanart, Film Adaptation, Gifsets, Graphic Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/pseuds/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaandalbert/pseuds/victoriaandalbert
Summary: Eliot Waugh has everything he could ever want. He's an up-and-coming fashion designer on the edge of fame, with his own brand and an amazing crew, a NYC apartment, his face on magazine covers, the best friend and mentor anyone could ever ask for - and a boyfriend that's too perfect for words. But the best part? No one knows where he came from, or who he was before. His past has been buried for seven long years, and Eliot planned on keeping it that way.Until his boyfriend proposed, and it ended up in every gossip column in New York City.To keep his perfect life just the way he likes it, Eliot has to return to the one place he never wanted to see again, and take care of some long overdue, unfinished business. His still legal marriage to his high school sweetheart, Quentin Coldwater.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Margo Hanson/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Rupert Chatwin/Eliot Waugh
Series: MHEA 2020 Yellow Brick Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923055
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin to tell how you how wonderful that this fic Katy wrote is. It completely stole my heart, and I am so grateful I was chosen to be Katy's graphic artist. I not only found one of the most talented writers in the fandom and a masterful storyteller, but also a lifelong friend. We worked on this fic constantly, having writing and editing nights most days of the week since we were in March assigned to each other. Katy put up with my ass carrying 16 units as a double major in history/classics & having to mix all the nonsense in with the fun of creating for this gorgeous, affecting fic that is a labor of love. 
> 
> I couldn't think of a more fitting queliot au, or an author more fitting to write it. "Even in my dreams I never imagined I should find so much love on Earth" - Prince Albert to Victoria. Love you, Katy!
> 
> And thank you Maii, for bullying me into this! (J/K ilu)  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

---


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
| 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
_“There is no one else in this world I would rather be here with. You - you’re perfect to me, Q, and you always will be. You were the first person who taught me to be brave, and everything I ever learned about courage I learned from watching you.” At Quentin’s dumbstruck expression, Eliot just smiled as bright as the sun. “I love you so much, Q.” “I love you, too,” Quentin murmured, smiling back, a little wobbly but real and true. “You ready?” Eliot asked, because they’d been stopped for a few minutes, but he wouldn’t open the door until Quentin steeled his resolve, grasped Eliot’s hand as tight as he could, and nodded to his husband. With one hand on the door handle, Eliot looked to the red carpet entrance and took a moment for himself as well. One more step, one more moment, one more milestone in their life. Eliot and Quentin, just as they were always meant to be. He found himself smiling, once more. “Here we go.”_  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Also! [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/juliacaesaris/queliot-au-yellow-brick-road-mhea/) is the very hardly worked on pinterest board we used for edits & for general inspo :)


End file.
